Insomnia: Rewritten
by OtherXSideXOfXSorrow
Summary: If there's good, there has to be bad. That's just the way things are. So, when shinigami suddenly find themselves being systematically assassinated, it's no surprise that they immediately begin investigating. The only problem is that the answer is right under their very noses, and they're looking in all the wrong places. Unfortunately for them, it looks like insomnia is setting in.
1. The Warning Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **A Dream

* * *

{Begin Dream}

I reached out and grasped the hilt of the long knife I kept hidden under my sleeve. It felt smooth and cold in my hand, familiar though distant at the same time, an unmistakable feel that spoke purely of it. As I slowly withdrew it from its sheath, it lengthened until it grew into a traditional katana, the blade sharp and deadly. It mirrored the sunlight perfectly.

"A beautiful blade," a voice said neutrally from behind me.

I didn't bother to turn; I had waited for his coming. I knew who it would be, the way his sandy hair would be tied loosely back into a ponytail and the way his chocolate brown eyes would be so uncharacteristically filled with emotion. Handsome, but that beauty only hid a cruel and malicious personality that I myself had seen many times unleashed.

His expression twisted, his own sword in his hand. The killing intent he sent towards me was powerful enough that it forced me to blink in disguised shock. "A pity it won't save your soul."

We moved quicker than any other could see, dancing together as we dodged blade after blade. However, as we fought, it became painfully obvious that he could not even compare to my speed or skill.

I easily slashed him from his left temple to the corner of his mouth, and he fell to his knees, hands trying to stifle the red blood that ran from them and stained the ground.

"I'll kill you!" he hissed, his voice muffled by his hands and blood.

"I have no doubt that you shall try," I replied coldly, my voice cool and emotionless despite the inner turmoil I felt. I had planned for this moment for so long, but now, it was hard to say the words that I should. "Do you hate me, then?"

His answer was a wordless snarl.

I took that as a yes. "Then pursue me and the power to kill me. I'll be waiting for you, brother. I'll be waiting until you show me you deserve to be killed by me."

{End Dream}

I awoke with a small, inaudible gasp, my hand immediately reaching for the blade I always kept attached to my arm.

Finally, I recognized my surroundings. I was in the present. My breathing slowed.

_Memories_, I inwardly sighed. _Of all nights to remember such a thing…_


	2. The Beginnings of Suspicion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:** The Beginnings of Suspicion

* * *

The woman gave a small, inaudible sigh as she gently rubbed her temples. She was slim and slight, with a face that could have been anywhere from a teenager's to an adult's. It was beautiful, with delicate features, silky waist-length silver hair that jaggedly framed her face, and eyes the color of mirrors that were filled with an unending sorrow despite the small, amused smile that played on her lips.

Her name was Kagami Masako. She was mostly an enigma among the other shinigami there, never expressing her thoughts and mostly staying silent. However, when she did speak, it was always powerful and insightful, like she spoke from centuries of experience.

She fingered the small, thin silver chain she wore around her pale white neck. Obviously deep in thought, she hardly seemed to notice where she was going.

"Kagami-dono! Where're you going?" a bright, cheerful voice asked her.

"I am going wherever my feet take me," she replied calmly, her voice soft and melodious, sounding vaguely amused.

A small woman ran after her, her shihakusho flying out behind her. Her amber eyes sparkled brightly, her short black hair flying out behind her. Her zanpakuto was strapped to her back, almost as tall as she was, with a white silk sash. The medallion that fastened it held the engraving of a moon in all its phases.

Her name was Kohana Miyuki. She rushed after her friend, who didn't pause for a second, then nimbly leaped through the air and landed on her back. Kagami, who was used to actions such as that, merely adjusted her weight and continued walking, never breaking stride. Kohana climbed up her back until she was perched comfortably on her shoulder.

"Asami-chan's having fun again," she said brightly, smiling and seeming carefree. Kagami simply nodded, her gaze distracted. A few seconds later, she paused to buy a small bag of sweets from a nearby shop.

As Kagami paid for her candy, another woman strode languidly towards them. She was the tallest of the three, with auburn hair tied back into a high ponytail and the green eyes of a cat. Her zanpakuto was tied to her waist with a golden sash, the medallion at the opposite side engraved with the image of a burning sun. Her name was Asami Chiasa.

"So, where do you think we'll end up?" she drawled, drawing out the words intentionally.

"Kagami-dono doesn't like it when you ask things like that," Kohana pouted. A second later, she was flicked in the forehead. "Ow," she muttered morosely, rubbing the spot with her hand. Kagami didn't seem to notice, or she decided not to comment on the action.

"Spill it," Asami said calmly to her faded-looking friend.

Kagami, despite her strange looks and quiet nature, had a sharp mind and eyes that caught everything. She was also incredibly paranoid, always calculating possibilities and making counter-plans to what she believed others would do.

For the last two days, the Shinigami Academy had been dismissed as the teachers divided up the students into the divisions of the Gotei 13.

Today was the third day, the day that their new positions would be announced.

"Sensei!" Asami snapped. The three had the strangest relationship ever: Kagami seemed to be both a teacher and a guide to the others, Asami as some sort of protector to the two, and Kohana as the one thing that made them all stay together. At least, that was the way most of the others saw it.

Kagami blinked, then focused on her tall friend. "Very well," she said calmly. "It is of the highest possibility that you shall be placed in Division 11."

There was a pause. Then…

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THAT?" Asami snarled, her green eyes becoming slits as they narrowed, her mouth curling in disgust. The 11th Division was well known for being violent, being the one that entered battles first and usually retreated last, both because of their battle-lust.

"It is impolite to swear in such a way, especially in such a public place," Kagami said lightly as she turned away from her seething companion to watch a bird flying overhead.

Kohana ignored Asami's reaction and leaped down from Kagami's shoulder, landing softly. She tugged on the edge of Kagami's sleeve, her eyes wide and begging. "What about me?" she asked. "Where will I go?"

Kagami looked down at her. "You will most likely be placed in Division 10," she said, smiling down at her and making her squeal in delight.

"I'm so excited!" she squealed, eyes shining. "Aren't you excited, Asami-chan?"

"Why the hell would I be excited, you baka?" Asami said, staring at her small friend with undisguised disbelief. "It's the fucking 11th Division! I'll be the only damn girl there!" That was true as well – girls rarely lasted long in the 11th Division.

"You should not curse," Kagami absently reprimanded, her small smile never leaving her face.

"Fuck that," Asami hissed though she seemed almost relaxed. It was more out of habit then anything else.

"Besides," Kagami continued calmly. "I could be wrong." She would have continued, but her attention was quickly drawn away from her two companions as she watched a small girl run out of a nearby house in hysterics. Curious.

"But you've always been right so far," Kohana reminded her. "Why would you be wrong now?"

"Exactly," Asami growled, still slightly annoyed with her friend. "You've sentenced me to my death, Sensei. Don't bother coming to my funeral; you're not invited."

"Can I come, then?" Kohana asked, only to be flicked in the forehead once again. "Ow." She blinked, looking up to peer curiously at Kagami. "What division will you be put in, Kagami-dono?"

Asami started in surprise. "Yeah. You haven't told us yet, have you."

Kagami tilted her head slightly as if she were in deep thought. One part of her mind was currently weighing the chances of each division. The other was carefully noting everything about how the girl had fetched a couple, all of them running into the house. "I believe I shall be placed into Division 6," she said finally.

The other two nodded. Division 6, their version of the Department of Internal Affairs. It made perfect sense; Kagami could spot a liar from a mile away, and she rarely felt anything for others. Kohana and Asami were the exception, though none but her knew why. She had just suddenly appeared one day and offered to take care of them.

A scream ripped through the air from the direction of the house the three had entered earlier. Without hesitation, the three ran to it.

"Shinigami," Asami said curtly when they were questioned. Everyone backed away after that.

Kagami's eyes drifted carefully over the scene in front of her, nothing escaping her gaze.

An elderly man lay at the base of the stairs, obviously dead. It seemed as if the he had simply slipped or tripped on his way down the stairs and broken his neck in the fall. The entire situation screamed accident.

Kagami frowned. Something about this situation was too familiar to her for her to simply dismiss it as such. Yet the chances of something like this happening…

Kohana moved to help comfort the crying threesome in the corner. Apparently, the old man had been the girl's grandfather. The couple were her parents.

Asami began the dangerous work of keeping others away from the scene, hissing curses and even snarling at the curious bystanders when needed.

All three women were relieved when a pair of actual shinigami appeared and took over the situation. They were all silent on the way back to the Academy.

"Do you think the results will be up now?" Kohana asked hesitantly, unsure if she should say anything but uncomfortable with the awkward silence that had been hanging around them.

Kagami blinked, thrust out of her thoughts, and Asami shrugged. "Guess so," she said when Kagami offered no answer.

Kohana immediately brightened. "Let's go, then!" she chirped excitedly, grabbing both of their hands and attempting to make them move quicker, much to their amusement.

Kagami gave a small, amused smile and nodded her agreement. Asami smirked. A second later, the three of them disappeared in a small swirl of dust.

"This is fucking messed up," Asami growled, her expression filled with disgust as she stared up loathingly at the board that held the results for those entering the 11th Division. A small bubble of space appeared around her. Some of the others still had nightmares over what had happened the last time she had lost her temper.

Thirteen boards had been placed around the courtyard, each bearing the symbol of a different division. Small clusters of people stared intently at each board, trying to find their names. Luckily, Asami and Kohana had known immediately which ones to check first, courtesy of Kagami.

Nearby, Kohana was staring up at her name on the board for Division 10, her expression worried. What if they didn't like her? Others, seeing her discomfort, offered her words of encouragement. She had become quite popular with others, making lots of friends.

Kagami stifled the urge to yawn as she leaned casually against a section of the wall next to the gate. She had taken one glance at the 6th Division's board, found her name, and went to wait for her friends to join her.

Currently, she seemed to be watching the overhead clouds with a small, amused smile twisting her lips. However, her mind was miles away as she reviewed everything about the scene she had witnessed earlier.

_An elderly man, obviously not wealthy, killed and found dead at the base of a series of stairs,_ she mused. _It's highly unlikely that anything besides an accident happened. I cannot think of any possible motive to kill him. And yet…_

She was pulled away from her musings when a small figure suddenly rammed into her. "I'm going to miss you!" Kohana sobbed comically, burying her face in her friend's shihakusho.

Kagami made soothing sounds as she rubbed her friend's head, the corners of her mouth twitching as she suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. "You should think of the friends you will make, not the friends you will leave," she said gently.

"Ah, shut up," Asami drawled as she slowly walked over. "We're not leaving you, baka. Besides, you have that annoyingly cheerful personality of yours. I'm sure you'll do fine."

With a strangled cry, Kohana let go of Kagami and rammed into Asami, making her lurch back, her eyes wide with shock. "Oi!" she cried, startled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Instead of answering, Kohana continued to wail, clutching hysterically at her friend. Kagami subtly bit her lip, trying not to laugh. Asami wasn't what you would call a people person, and her expression was priceless as she stared down at the small woman hugging her.

Finally, Asami pushed her away. "We should get going," she muttered, obviously still uncomfortable.

Reassured that she would be fine, Kohana nodded. "Ja ne!" she squealed, turning around and running straight into the wall. Ignoring the snickers around her, she tried again, this time making it out successfully, shouting more good-byes over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Asami drawled, smirking as she followed her friend out. That smirk soon turned into a frown, however, when she remembered where she was headed. Damn 11th Division.

"Sora dewa, matane," Kagami said softly, turning and soundlessly walking the other way, her eyes glazing over as she lost herself once again in thought.

_I'm late!_ Kohana panicked as she ran through the winding streets of the Seireitei. It hadn't taken her long to get lost. "Gah!" she exclaimed, nearly running into someone and dodging at the last second. _Phew,_ she thought. _That was close._

In the 10th Division, all the new shinigami had already gathered in one of the halls. Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku had just introduced their captain, the prodigy Hitsugaya Toushirou, when the door suddenly flew open and a small figure quite literally flew through the air, landing directly on him.

Everyone stared. Poor Kohana had small swirls for eyes.

Hitsugaya gave a small groan, rubbing his forehead and scowling darkly as he sat up. "Matsumoto, bring her to my office," he ordered. "I'll deal with her later."

Everyone paled when they heard his tone of voice. Everyone, that is, except for Matsumoto, who was currently sniggering at the situation. She bent to pick up Kohana when she suddenly realized just how small and pretty she was. She grinned. Ah! So kawaii!

Kagami closed her eyes and smiled comfortingly at the mother of the child she had found wandering the streets and crying, lost and afraid.

"It was no trouble at all," she reassured. "I am just happy I was able to help."

She turned down the mother's attempts at rewarding her and finally managed to get back on her way. _Oh dear, _she thought calmly when she realized just how much time had passed_. It seems that I am late._

She blinked, then continued walking calmly in the direction of the 6th Division. She didn't approve of panicking. All it did was endanger you further, and she had no reason to suddenly start doing such a thing like that.

All of a sudden, she stiffened, turning quickly to look behind her. No one was there. _How strange,_ she thought, her eyes narrowed. _I could have sworn…_

Lieutenant Abarai Renji had just introduced the stoic Captain Kuchiki Byakuya when the door opened without a sound. Everyone turned, however, to stare at the pale woman as she entered, her spiritual pressure unusually strong.

Kagami clasped her hands together and respectfully bowed. "Please forgive me, Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai, for my lateness. Gomen nasai."

Renji stared at her in confusion. Where was her zanpakuto? It was nowhere to be seen.

Kuchiki's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at her. Her reiatsu level was that of a captain's, though it seemed almost carefully suppressed, as if she were holding it back. That, and he felt as if he had seen her before…

He nodded, dismissing her, and she fell in line to listen to the rest of the usual greetings. He made a mental note to look into her later, and continued on with the introductions.

_Hmph. Looks like I'm late,_ Asami thought absently as she finished punching a guy who didn't seem to understand that people were supposed to keep their hands to themselves. She shrugged, then continued walking languidly towards Division 11. No point in rushing if you were already late.

Ikkaku Madarame's eyes widened when he spotted a woman among the new shinigami. What the hell was a girl doing there? "Um, are you lost?" he finally asked.

"No," Asami said, yawning behind her hand.

Ikkaku blinked. What? He was about to ask her why she was in Division 11 of all places when Yumichika cut in. "Finally," he said, tossing back his hair. "Someone else beautiful has finally joined."

Asami blinked. "Are you alright in the head?" she asked blankly.

Yumichika scowled, about to tell her off when Asami suddenly stiffened. A man had just groped her.

The air immediately changed around her, becoming dark and murderous. She smiled maliciously, and before anyone could react, the man was sent flying through three walls and across the courtyard, landing in the street and sending up a cloud of dust and debris. Asami stared at her handiwork for a second before relaxing and turning back to the others.

"Hmm? You were saying something?" she drawled, glancing at Yumichika. But before he could even open his mouth, the door flew open, revealing Captain Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Who the hell just broke the building!" he growled threateningly, making everyone point at Asami. He took one look at her and scoffed. "Like any weak woman could do that."

Asami's lip curled in anger, and she quickly sent Zaraki flying through the broken walls. He landed on the ground, his eyes narrowing as he looked over her appraisingly.

Asami slowly made her way over, her expression dark. "Nanda yo omae-wa? Omae o korosu, unko no nioi kagu hito," she snarled. (Who the hell are you? I'll kill you, shit-sniffer.)

Zaraki straightened, drawing his zanpakuto, a smile curling his own lips. "Bring it, baka ne."

Asami snarled like a wild animal, unsheathing her own zanpakuto. "Bend – "


End file.
